Simon Williams (Earth-12131)
, , , , formerly , | Relatives = Eric Williams (brother) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower (New York City), S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 380 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (dyed black) | UnusualFeatures = Wonder Man's eyes have no irises. His entire eyeball is permeated with shifting spots of energy, presumably the ionic energy that gave him his powers. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former industrialist; tech researcher; former HYDRA spy | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by ionic energy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = You've got a lot of talented people here, Agent. I'm not sure how much I can bring to the table... But if you want me, I'm in. | Speaker = Wonder Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = In an attempt to destroy the Avengers from within, Baron Zemo experimented with ionic energy on industrialist Simon Williams, which turned Williams into a being entirely made up of ions, with superhuman strength and durability. He was welcomed into the Avengers as Wonder Man, and became a Hydra spy, but managed to throw off Hydra's control and later save the Avengers from them, truly becoming one of Earth's Mightiest. He later became S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech researcher along Iron Man. So Shall Ye Reap During the Isotope-8 crisis, Wonder Man was working on the mysterious material in a project which had progressed far enough to create a new variant of Iso-8. One night, Hydra and the Maggia attacked the headquarters of his company in order to take over the enterprise and its technology. An explosion caused the new Iso-8 variant to be scattered over New York, and Wonder Man seemingly disappeared. Simon managed to communicate with S.H.I.E.L.D. by the time Sandman appeared on the scene, and also helped the Alliance to defeat both him and Jack O'Lantern. After facing Arnim Zola, a secondary explosion collapsed most of the building and Simon fell unconscious. Vision managed to extract him and transport him to the Helicarrier for treatment. Baron Zemo appeared in order to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fortress, but was stopped by Vision. In order to prevent new attacks, a comatose Williams was moved to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Bellevue Hospital hideaway. The Maggia found out about this and invaded the neighbor in order to kidnap him. Tigra, Juggernaut and Constrictor protected Wonder Man from the attacks of Madame Masque, Hammerhead and Baron Strucker, who thought kidnapping Williams would prove him worthy to the Red Skull. Simon recovered just in time to help to protect Stark Tower from Hydra's attack, who were helped by Simon's brother, Eric, now enhanced with Hydra technology and calling himself the Grim Reaper. In the end of the crisis, he joined finally joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance of superheroes. | Powers = Ionic Energy Form: The tissue and bones of his entire body have been augmented in strength and to a certain extent supplanted by an unknown substance during the "ionic ray" bombardment. Despite Wonder Man's statements that he is composed of "ionic energy," he is actually composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Williams possesses vast superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' His bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Williams is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high-caliber machine gun shells. He can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhuman strong opponents, without being hurt. Williams is also resistant to extremes in temperature. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Williams' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Williams can fly through the air at great speeds *'Immortality:' Williams is functionally immortal. Because of the ionic energy that empowers him, he no longer ages and is immune to disease and infection. *'Ionic Regenerative Healing:' Williams' ionic form can heal itself from gunshot wounds, surgery, and even severed limbs. This allowed him to constantly survive death more often. This may be so because he has no bones, blood, or organs, and he is a being of pure ionic energy, allowing him to reform after any injury. | Abilities = Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Williams is a skilled unarmed combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Energy Form Category:Williams Family